leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Alice | jname=アリス | tmname=Alice | slogan=no | image=Alice.png | size=150px | caption= | gender=Female | colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Blonde| hometown=Alamos Town | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Alicia (grandmother)| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M10| epname=The Rise of Darkrai| enva=Khristine Hvam| java=Rosa Katō Mamiko Noto (child)| }} Alice (Japanese: アリス Alice) is a major character who appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. She is an Alamos Town local who works part time as a hot-air balloon tour guide while she continues her music studies. In the anime and Alice in their childhood]] At one time during her childhood, after accidentally falling from atop a hill, Alice was saved by , though that was not revealed for a long time. For years, she believed that her childhood friend Tonio saved her instead, and fell in love with him as a result. and first met Alice after they found themselves on the wrong shoreline while on their way to Alamos Town. She gave them a lift to Alamos Town in her hot-air balloon and later took them on a guided tour through the town. Alice's tour of Godey's garden was cut short, however, after a alerted her to a serious problem; some of the park's pillars were twisted in an unusual way. The group then encountered Tonio and Baron Alberto, a man with a one-sided romantic interest towards Alice, before being attacked by Darkrai, who put Ash to sleep with a . The following day, after Ash's recovery, Alice took him and his friends to the Space-Time Towers. Alice then paid Tonio's laboratory a visit and was alarmed to find her friend collapsed on the floor. She quickly shook him awake and Tonio then handed Alice an old photograph of her grandmother Alicia that he had found. Alice turned over the picture and noticed a series of music notes written on the back of it. Later, after Alamos Town was trapped in a pocket dimension by an injured , Alberto assembled a group of s to combat Darkrai, who they believed to be responsible for the strange occurrence. However, Alice disagreed with Alberto's assumptions, stopping Ash and his friends from joining the group and noting that Darkrai's actions thus far seemed more defensive than offensive. Alice's hunch was eventually proven correct, as Palkia was identified by Tonio as the true culprit, and Alamos Town became the scene of a clash between Palkia and . Alice was able to locate the "Oración" sound disc after noticing the motif present on the back of Alicia's photograph. She then attempted to reach the top of the Space-Time Towers with her balloon. Alice managed to land Ash and with the disc in hand at a higher point of the towers, but she and Tonio were blown off-course by Dialga and were then forced to abandon the balloon. After Alamos Town was saved from disappearing into another dimension, thanks to Ash and Dawn, Alice was left heartbroken about Darkrai, who had sacrificed itself to stop Palkia and Dialga's attacks from dooming the town. She recalled that it valiantly saved her on several occasions during the clash, and formally thanked it for its efforts. Alice and the others began to walk away, though something caught 's attention. They turned back to see Darkrai's silhouette on a cliff, indicating that it, like Alamos Town, had been restored. Later, Alice joined Ash, and Tonio to watch Dawn compete in the Alamos Town . Alice, Tonio, Darkrai, and Alberto reappeared in the ending credits of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Character Alice is able to calm any Pokémon by playing a song using a leaf whistle, playing a version of "Oración", which was taught to her by her grandmother. She continues to study music and regularly visits Godey's garden to play to the wild Pokémon. Another of her grandmother's legacies is her connection to . The Pitch Black Pokémon remains very protective of Alice because her grandmother once healed it when it was injured. Alice has deep feelings for Tonio, which stems from an incident where she believed that he had saved her from a fall off a cliff. Even though Tonio revealed what actually occurred, Alice was still infatuated with Tonio because of his intelligence and honest nature. Pokémon This listing is of Alice's known : was first seen with Alice as she escorted and to Alamos Town in her hot air balloon. Its attacks help to give the balloon its lift power. Outside of its ballooning duties, Chimchar rides on Alice's shoulder. Chimchar's only known move is .}} Befriended Scott Williams |desc=Darkrai was mistaken as an evil Pokémon for the first half of the movie, apparently attacking everyone and giving them nightmares. What it was trying to do, however, was protect Alamos Town from being destroyed by Dialga and Palkia's fight.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=加藤ローサ Rosa Katō 能登麻美子 Mamiko Noto (child) |en=Khristine Hvam |de=Luise Lunow Luisa Wietzorek (child) |it=Angela Ricciardi |fi=Heljä Heikkinen Jenni Sivonen (child) |no=Hanne Dancke Arnesen |pt_eu=Isabel Queirós |pt_br=Letícia Quinto Gilmara Sanches (child) |es_eu=Olga Velasco}} In the manga In The Rise of Darkrai manga Alice appears in the of the tenth movie, where she plays the same role as she does in the film. Pokémon This listing is of Alice's known Pokémon: is first seen along with Alice welcoming Ash and friends to Alamos Town on their hot-balloon ride into town. It was also on the lookout if appeared. None of Chimchar's moves are known.}} Trivia * Alice's hot-air balloon appears to be based on a . * Alice's hair design is reminiscent of the ears of a . Names de:Alice es:Alice fr:Alice (film) it:Alice (film) ja:アリス zh:艾莉丝（电影系列第10作）